Orc's Wars Overclocked
Orc's Wars Overclocked, (previously called Orc's Wars Extreme), is a series of the Robot Arena 2 tournament Orc's Wars between Series 2 and Series 3 and consisting of many smaller competitions that had previously been a part of the main series. It began with sign-ups on 8 July 2018 and concluded with the Orc's Wars vs Robottal Wars special episode on 3 November 2018. The series was run by TheOrcCorp and broadcast on his official Youtube channel. History Overclocked was initially conceived during the course of Series 2 when TheOrcCorp expressed frustration at how long the series took to complete due to all the side events. That resulted in Orc's Wars getting its own version of Robot Wars Extreme, a separate spin-off series consisting entirely of side competitions so Series 3 could be completed in a reasonable amount of time. Planning began during May 2018 when a poll was posted to the Orc's Wars discord server asking viewers what competitions they would like to see in the series. This was followed in June with a poll to determine a name for the series, which had been using the working name Orc's Wars Extreme until that point. The name Orc's Wars Overclocked won out, and became the official name of the series from that point forward. Sign ups officially began on 8 July 2018, and closed on 14 July 2018. Recording began for the first episode on 3 August, and continued throughout the release of the series with episodes usually being recorded in the week before release. A teaser trailer consisting of the Overclocked opening titles was posted on 2 August to build excitement for the upcoming series. Format Orc's Wars Overclocked consisted of 16 separate small competitions, each with their own individual formats and usually with 8 or fewer robots competing, spread across 26 episodes. Each episode was presented as a Fight Card, and contained 6 fights per episode, with fights from multiple competitions included in each episode with the exception of the Royal Rumble which had two full episodes dedicated solely to it. Competitions :Main article: List of Orc's Wars Overclocked competitions Some of the competitions run during Overclocked included: * Weapon Wars (divided into 8 categories) * Weight class wars (6 weight class events) * Mayhem/Annihilator (bots first fight in a rumble to determine the Annihilator spot, before fighting an Annihilator, where a bot got eliminated every time they got KO'ed) * All-Stars (Contains 16 bots which either performed well or a fan favorite) * New Blood (winner received the final Series 3 seed) * Royal Rumble (30 entry gauntlet) Meanwhile, other events include: * Vengeance (An event where a bot fought another bot for revenge) * Retirement Rust (an event where bots had their last fight against a chosen opponent before being retired) * Wildcard Warrior (am event where newcomers fought a veteran, after being picked by a veteran bot) Competitors :Main Article: List of Orc's Wars Overclocked competitors Episodes :Main article: List of Orc's Wars Overclocked episodes Specials Results Category:Series Category:Competitions Category:Orc's Wars Overclocked